Shikon High
by thebloodsuckingwolf
Summary: punk kagome is attenting a regular school. she falls for the new student inuyasha. What will they do next?


_Shikon High_

_Chapter 1: The first day._

_ A teen girl with flowing black hair stepped out of her urban Tokyo home. She knelt down to finish buckling her gothic combat boots. The chains on her black and green Tripp® pants were heard as she sauntered down the steps of her family's shrine. She blared the broken heartedness of H.I.M.- The Funeral of Hearts into her multi pierced ears. _

_ "Hey Kagome. What's up?" Asked a teen in a pink polo dress. She had the typical brown shoes and white sweater. She had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her chocolate eyes framed by bright red eye shadow. She was nearly skipping up to Kagome._

_ "Hi Sango. Nothing much, just bored and wishing today was Saturdays." Kagome sighed and yawned as she put up her emerald I-pod. Sango had been Kagomes friend ever since she could remember. Even though the grew to like different things they stayed friends._

_ Sango leaned in close to Kagome. "Ya know you shouldn't use so much black it scares men off." Sango blurted out happily. _

_ "I do that on purpose Sango. I don't want my guy to date me just because I am pretty." Kagome pulled out a compacted mirror. She looked at her black glossy lips and her soft brown eyes framed by a large amount of black eyeliner and shadow._

_ "And what have you got against pretty girls." Sango teased halfheartedly. _

_ Kagome placed her mirror up when she saw the bus. "Nothing at all. You know that." She said waiting for the big, smelly, crowded, bus to stop. _

_ Sango and Kagome walked up on the bus. It was so crowded that they could not sit together. Kagome returned to her music and awaited for the bus to stop at school. When it did she stuffed her I-pod up and walked off. Sango waved good bye as she skipped off to class. She sighed a half yawn._

_ "Hey Kagome. Tired?" A Short junior with pale eyes and white hair spoke in a soft monotone. She was holding hands with a tall girl with red eyes and her long black hair pulled back into a bun. They both wore red tank tops and blue jeans._

_ "Oh hey Kanna, Kagura. How have you two been?" Kagome covered her mouth and walked down the hall to her first class which the three shared._

_ "We are great. But there is really nothing new." Kagura took her turn to speak here. She sported a smirk of a grin that was full of attitude. Her garnet eyes gleaming with happy._

_ Kagome nodded and turn to walk ahead of the two love birds. she gave a heavy sigh. Her first class was always the same. For the three years she had been in high school she had mathematics as her first. She hated it and was happy it was her first class. _

_ She entered her first class with two minutes to spare. The class was filled minus two seats up front and two in the back. Kagome took a hurried step to the back row so the Kanna and Kagura could not get them. She sat down pulling her math book and her sketch book out of her bag. She flipped through her book of manga style drawings. There were ones of sexy elven fighters and some of couples kissing, hugging, or holding hands. There was even one of her two lesbian friends kissing under the sacred tree that she drew last year._

_ "Good morning class." Mr. Bankotsu spoke toward the class as he came in and set the lesson on the podium. He was a young teacher fresh out of collage. He wasn't half bad looking either. He is also a nice teacher, till you tick him off._

_ "Good morning Bankotsu-sama." the class said in unison. _

_ "Class we have a new student. His name in Inuyasha Takahashi. Come on in son." He waved in a Gothic, Emo boy. _

_ He was built and his long naturally black hair hung over one golden eye. He wore black and red Tripp® pants. His red t- shirt clung to his body. On his left shoulder he had an inu-Kami tattoo. His ears had half inch spacers and were multi pierced. He wore spiked bracelets and a silver ring on his left middle finger._

_Kagome looked up from her note book to admire this odd man. He was like her, an out cast. She smiled slightly. Her hand went up to her hair absent mindedly. She was sucking on her lip and twirling a lock of hair with out even realizing she was doing it. _

_ "Okay class who wants to show Mr. Takahashi around the school." He smiled a big arrogant grin as he placed his hand on the boys shoulder._

_ The majority of the class looked away. They saw him as an eyesore. Kagome quit day dreaming and raised her hand slowly. She swallowed hard when Bankotsu-sama waved the boy forward to the seat beside her._

_ "Hello Inuyasha. I am Kagome." Kagome leaned toward him and whispered. The last thing she needed was detention._

_ "Hey kagome." He smiled. His teeth were pearly and white._

_ "I know we have a new student but be quiet Kagome." Bankotsu-sama half yelled. _

_ Kagome huffed and started to take notes. She was starting on her home work when folded piece of paper plopped into her lap. She opened it and it read._

Hey cutie,

I am glad I am not the only out cast here. What are you doing after school?

W/b Inuyasha.

_Kagome scribbled on the sheet of paper and folded it. She waited for the teacher to turn away the acted like she dropped her pen. She used Inuyasha's desk to sit up right._

_ Inuyasha looked at where her soft pale hand had been. He unfolded the note and it read._

Hey your self,

You really think I am cute? Nothing that I know of, y?

Sign, crazy Goth.

_ Inuyasha laughed inwardly to himself. She was an odd ball. He wondered if she signed all her notes like that. He wrote back on the bottom of the paper. Then as the bell rang he grabbed his books and walked out side the classroom._

_ Kagome gathered her books and turn to talk to Inuyasha when she noticed he wasn't there. She looked at her desk and seen a note. She gave a small squeak. She quickly opened and started to walk out of the class._

Crazy Goth,

Yes, your really cute. that's good cause I just noticed that I didn't do my math.

Lol, Inuyasha.

_ Kagome was folding the note when Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin. He was waiting for her. She blushed really red. He had the most perfect melted sunrise eyes. _

_ "You have a cute blush." He teased. Inuyasha stared at her dark chocolate eyes. She had the most beautiful… wait , stop. He can't be falling for a girl he just met. Last time he did that he got hurt._

_ "Really?" She smiled. Kagome was feeling happy. She kept thinking bout how she wasn't the only one like her any more. That was until she notice his face. He was smiling like a love sick school boy. Now he looked like he might bite her head off. "Hey what's you next class?" Kagome asked like a scolded puppy._

_ "I have English 11 with Mrs. Keade." he sounded angry. He started down the hall to his locker._

_ Kagome followed him to his locker in silence. She stayed quiet, wondering what she had said. When he opened his locker she noticed there was a picture of him kissing a girl that looked like her only older and wiser. She looked like a snob and a slut. Kagome stayed quiet about her feelings though. "I have the same class as you. I will walk with you there… If you don't mind?" She spoke softly like she had just been beat._

_ "Yeah, why would I mind?" Inuyasha looked at her and realized his sour mood had rubbed off the wrong vibe. He looked once more at the picture of his former love. Then at the girl he just met. _

_ Kagome and Inuyasha shared all of their classes. Inuyasha warmed back up to kagome, but he never got as warm as the first class. Kagome wondered who the girl was all day. She also wondered why he had a picture of her. Was she family? Did he love her? Then she wondered why he acted so coldly to her. Inuyasha at the end off the day told kagome that he would text her when he wanted to meat up. He would text her the location and time by dinner._

_ Inuyasha walked down the back street to his busted home. He walked into his house and placed his bag in his small beat up room. "Hey Sesshoumaru, I am leaving the house late to night." Inuyasha yelled out into the main room._

_ "No your not." a stern voice yelled back. Soon a tall silver haired man of about twenty something was at his room door. He had golden eyes just like Inuyasha._

_ "Yes I am!" Inuyasha yelled in his face._

_ "I said no you are not going out to start trouble. Dad would not allow you to be such a delinquent."_

_ "How would you know what dad would do! I am not going out to start trouble, I have a date!" Inuyasha yelled. He tensed up, he hated when his half brother talked down to him about his father._

_ "You already hooked up with the town whore, that's just great Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled and brought down his firm fist down Inuyasha's shoulder._

_ Inuyasha seethed in pain. "You know what leave me the hell alone and stay out of my way." Inuyasha slammed the door in his brother's face and locked to door quickly. While he was packing his back pack with all the clothes he could fit with his books, his bother was trying hard to bust down the door. He gabbed his only picture of his mother and climbed out of his window._

_ Sesshoumaru punched though the door and unlocked it. He entered his half brother's room in time to see him disappear in to the trees. 'he will be back.' he thought to him self. Sesshoumaru walked back into his room and watched the clock. _

_ Meanwhile at Kagome, she was doing her home work. She was working slower than usual. She kept pausing to think about her own twin in a sexy male form. She was interrupted when the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello Higorashi home this is Kagome speaking." she answered ._

_ "Kagome I know what your thinking." A familiar voice spoke in a creepy, scary movie tone._

_ "Okay Sango, What am I thinking about?" Kagome asked sarcastically._

_ "Your thinking about the new boy , Inuyasha." Kagome could almost hear her smirking. On the phone._

_ "Not true." Just then Kagome's cell phone went off. She looked at the caller I.D. It was Inuyasha. "Sango I gotta go. Sorry." Kagome hung up the phone before Sango could respond. _

_ She flipped open her phone and looked at the text. It read as follows._

_Hey Kitty, meet me at the_

_north side park at 11:00._

_I look forward to seeing you._

_dog demon_

_ Kagome looked at the clock it was nine. She went down stairs to her family looking real tired. "Mom, what's for dinner?" She asked with a tired tone. _

_ "It is just ramen tonight." Her mother said from her room around the corner._

_ "I am not really in the mood for that to night. I am going to bed. Good night every body." Kagome yelled as she returned up stairs. She waited for three goodnights and shut and locked her door. _

_ Kagome quietly changed and climbed out her window. Now in a back and green plaid mini skirt with a studded belt with chains. She had a pair of leggings that looked they had been shot with pepper shot. Her calves were covered by her platform combat boots. She wore a green tank top. Her raven hair was pulled up in pigtails that looked she had stuck her finger in a light socket. Her eyes were framed with thick black eyeliner with bright green eye shadow. Her lips a glossy black that glimmered under the street lamps._

_ She ran down the side walk glad that he chose a place close to her home. She looked at her phone. It was 10:50 when she walked in the dark park. She sat on a bench in the center of the park under a lonely street lamp. She looked up at the stars. She noticed that tonight was a new moon._

_ Inuyasha looked at her sitting on the bench. He admired her from afar. He wished she hadn't come, but was glad when she did. She had amazing taste in clothes that made him wish he was her bed. He finally walked out of the shadows. "Hey kagome." He spoke softly as not to startle her to bad._

_ Kagome turned sharply. "Oh hey Inuyasha, what's up." She smiled at him. He was still wearing his school clothes. She stood and walked over to him._

_ Inuyasha watched as she stood, looking her up and down. 'wow' was all his mind could muster up. She came over and to his surprise and hugged him over his shoulders. He seethed in pain and dropped to his knees out of reflex. "Ouch." He reached up with his right hand to his opposite shoulder. _

_ "Inuyasha I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She reached down, swatted his hand out of the way and tried to move his shirt to look at his shoulders._

_ "It's okay. Don't trouble yourself." He tried to pull away. He leaned back on his back to let kagome, on all fours, hover over him. He then rolled over so the position was reversed. He looked down at her. She was so beautiful._

"_Inu…" Kagome stared back blushing heavily. She took in everything at this moment. She propped herself up on her elbows. She was inches from his face. His black hair fell on her face and his warm musky scent engulfed her._

_ Inuyasha leaned in the rest of the way. His lips felt her soft plump lips. He closed his eyes to enjoy the wonderful moment he knew wouldn't last. He couldn't be falling for a another girl. He had to stop and tell her that… No he had to go with his emotions._

_ Kagome jumped slightly at the feel of his full lips on hers. She fell into his kiss. She felt him tense then melt away. She broke the kiss and looked up into his soft eyes. "Inuyasha… Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked._

_ "I don't know, but I need to stop." Inuyasha pulled himself together. He Sat up and looked at the stars. He wondered what kagome would do if she knew he wasn't going to be around much longer._

_ Kagome sat up and looked at him. She was shocked that he would say things like that. Then again she didn't really know him. This could be something he does. She looked down at the ground wondering why she had just snuck out of her home to kiss a boy she just met. For all she knew he was playing her. She looked at his hand, she noticed the silver ring. "Inuyasha where did you get this ring?" She asked placing her hand on his rough but gentle knuckles._

_Inuyasha looked down at his hand lazily. "Oh this, someone very close to me gave it to me." His golden eyes gazing upon kagome. She looked so much like her. I have to get my head straight._

"_It was that girl, wasn't it?" She looked up at his eyes. "The girl you have a picture of in your locker." She said returning her gaze to the ground. He is cheating on her with me. She thought, the tears welling in her eyes. _

"_Yes it is her. Her name is Kikyou and she could be your twin almost." Inuyasha reached out and softly turned Kagome head to him. "I never meant to hurt you. Please don't cry. I can't take it when girls cry." Inuyasha felt his own tears start to well up. She is this badly tore up over just one day. _

"_Tell me now are you to still… dating?" she had to force the last word out. She wished and hoped that they weren't._

"_No, she dumped me along time ago. It was odd there was no for warning. She and I were going to elope together. I was on my way to the meeting place when she came up and stabbed me literally in the back." Inuyasha turned and pulled up his shirt to show._

_Kagome gasped when she saw the sick looking scar in left shoulder blade. She started to cry for him. "Oh Inuyasha I am sorry." She leaned in to give him a hug when her phone went nuts. She picked it out of her pocket and a second gasp form. "Its my mom."_


End file.
